The consequences of the rose
by MilissaRukia
Summary: Part two of Yakos Valentine -same story different rating-Yako gave Neuro a Valentine, then Higuchi gives Yako a chocolate rose filled with aphrodisiacs. Yako eats most of the rose -Neuro tries the confection too. What will be the conseuences
1. Chapter 1

**A/N as I said this chapter of the story had to be put into mature catagory for sexual insinuation and slight nudity**

**But it is a continuation of my other story Yakos Valentine so if you found this by its self you might want to read the **

**other two chapters to help you understand what is going on**

**I put a slight recap from the last chapter in to the beginning of this one some of it is changed but not much and **

**like always please forgive my miss spellings and puntuation errors, I know that this chapter is a little OCC for the **

**characters but they are druged so what do you expect. So on to the Yako X Neuro Fluff with panting and more please enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer-the characters are not mine just my iminigation and joy of you reading<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time-<strong>

Yako reluctantly opened her eyes, she had been having the most wonderful dream about Neuro and did not want it to end.

He was carrying her through her house and they were kissing and it had felt so real that it left her completely aroused and

as she started to wake from her dream she could feel the damp moisture in her underpants from her arousal.

The dream was so good that she could still smell him even though she was awake, she colud feel his warmth

and arms around her still. But his arms had withdrawn and the heat was leaving so it was time to open her eyes.

Yakos eyes were open but still not completely focusing on what was around her.

There was no way that her vision could be right. Neuro was in her bed, next to her in her arms.

"Neuro?" She said sluggishly "Are you really in my bed?"

"Yes slave you fainted in the kitchen. I brought you to your room but you refused to release me.

You do know that you will be disciplined for this severely?" He told her in a sultry voice

"And why did you accept anything from that computer geek! He has poisioned you with his chocolate." The demon replied tartly.

The only thing that Yako had gotten clearly was that yes, Neuro was in her bed and he was not trying to get away.

And that Higuchi had given her poision chocolate and that Neuro was mad about it, almost jealous. If she only knew

that at that moment that the demon could not of got up and leave if he wanted to, which he did not. And that his thought

process was distracted from the usual logic at the present time.

Yako could not help what she done next. She didn't know whether to blame it on the drugged rose or the fact that she had

kept her desire pent up for so long. The young girl raised herself up on her elbow and moved closer to Neuro. With her free

hand she reached out an touched his cheek like she had done earlier only then to trace his cheek bone up to where his hair is.

She then threads her fingers in his hair and having one hand in his hair is not enough for her so she lays on her side so she

can free up her other hand to administer to his hair on the other side of his face. She cannot believe that he is letting her

do this. Then he lets out a low growl with that she is undone and all restraint flys out the window...

And she attacks the object of her desire...

* * *

><p>' What does she think that she is doing' Neuro thought.<p>

'I am having enough trouble containing my self as it is and she dares to caress me. I do not know if I can controll my self.'

Then the girl endeavors to lace her fingers into his hair and if one hand was not enough she had to add the other one to

the opposite side. He knows that the naive girl does not know the effect that it has on him. He can not completely contain

his reaction any more. Her touch. Her smell. Her heat. It is all too much, for once the animal side of his demonic form

is vying for control. He lets out a low growl of desire and with that the scent of her arousal increased as she attacked.

* * *

><p>His slave attacked him!<p>

And he liked it...

Yako could not help but to act on pure instinct, she had decided to just follow what she wanted to do. Damnned with

the consequences she will deal with them later. The teenage girl thought that she had denied herself long enough and

right now she had the perfect excuse.

Yako used her hands that were playing with Neuros hair to pull him to her aggressively. It was relatively easy, easier than

she thought it would be . She met his face half way pressing her lips hungrily to his. At first there was no response from

Neuro but the wired girl persisted and was rewarded when the uncertain demon then returned the kiss.

His lips melded to hers so soft and warm she ran her tongue across his lips asking admittance. When he opened his mouth

for her to run her tongue inside she was surprised by the absence of acid, her tongue felt a minor sting and a slightly sweet

metalic taste. Careful of his sharp teeth she plundered his mouth. While their tongues were having a battle for dominance

Yakos tongue was pushed back in her own mouth where the demon could get a good taste of her.

The demons long appendage was extremely inquisitive as it ran over the young girls teeth wrapping around her tongue and

rubbing the top of her mouth. The feeling was like that of nothing that she had ever felt. Neuro had dominated the kiss and

it felt like he was going to swallow her tongue whole and the taste of him in her mouth was making her even more aroused

by the second. His tongue released hers and withdrew from her mouth. As Neuros tongue retreated back in to his own mouth

Yakos tongue followed and licked his lips once more they tasted of? chocolate? why would they taste of chocolate? He must of

tried the rose she thought to herself and smiled in to the kiss. She let out a small moan and the kiss became deeper as instinct

took over both of them and Yako let all unnecessary thought go, they could blame Higuchi in the morning.

She was going to enjoy herself...

* * *

><p>As Yakos kiss became more presistant and Neuro knew that she was enjoying her self he decided that it was enough of his slave<p>

taking control of the situation. Her taste was intoxicating and he wanted more than just her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth.

He wanted to taste the inside of her. He used his tongue to force the young girls to withdrawal in to her own mouth, quickly taking

advantage of the situation he plunged in to her mouth and proceeded to explore the inside. He wanted to taste every part ofher mouth

to feel all the textures, the hardness of her teeth, the silky feel of the palate the wiggling of her muscular tongue against his. Her meaty

member was stronge as he would expect with how much exercise it recieves from eating. He was enjoying the tug a war of tongues

but it was not enough so he withdrew from her mouth. Her appendage quickly followed his and commenced to lick his lips once more.

She let out a moan and resumed kissing him with so much passion that he could not control his instincts anymore and ravaged her mouth.

When he tasted the metalic taste of blood from where his teeth had cut her lips he regained a small amount of controll.

He has wanted more. He has wanted her for a while now but she must submit to him willingly. Knowing what she was doing. That is one

of the demon worlds rules. A demon can not force themselves on a human, the human must acquiesce and surrender to the demon. And

Neuros thoughts were along the same route as Yakos, they could blame the posion chocolate if this does not work out well. But he wants

her to be his mate right now more than he has ever wanted anything else. So with regret he pulled away from her mouth.

Time to get his louse to think a little...

Yako was disapointed when Neuros lips left hers only to gasp in surprised when they moved down her neck to her color bone. She could

feel the points of his teeth scraping her neck. Yako licked her swollen lips and tasted a tinge of blood on them wondering when they had

been cut. Tasting her blood mixed in with his left over flavor on her tongue made her moan with pleasure. He growled into her neck while

licking and nipping all the way. Her clothing was in the way and he wanted it gone. He stoped administering to the skin on her neck. Then

removed himself from her embrace and sat back to look at her. Yako was panting and a flushed pink. She was looking at him with desire

in her eyes and a longing look on her face.

"If you want me to continue you will have to remove your clothing. And you will have to tell me that you want me to continue.

If you do that I will take it as permission to continue and I will not stop till I am sated Yako." Neuro said in a low sultry voice

making sure that she understood what he was saying.

"This I want to do" The demon stated firmly making sure that the human girl understood what he said.

"But, if it is not what you want I must stop under demonic law. And if now you say to stop, I will stop and NEVER endeavor anything like this again."

Yako was shocked at what Neuro had said to her. It was her choice. But more importantly that he wanted her. She was taught to save

her virginity for when she got married but she knows that no matter what, this is what she wants. That it was what she had wanted for

some time now.

They had been through so much and had grown closer with every day spent together. She does want to be Neuros even if it is for only

one night and tomorrow they pretend that it never happened. She wants this now.

The demon watched as an array of emotions went across the girls face. He was not sure what to make of her lack of response.

The young girl had become quiet and moved away from him. He could tell that she was thinking but not what it was.

* * *

><p>Yako got up off the bed and took a couple steps then turned around. At that time Neuro wondered if she was going to say no.<p>

"If I say no we will stop and you will leave? And you would never try to do this with me again?" Yako carefully questioned

"That is correct" was the only answer she recieved

"If I say yes you will make love to me?" Yako asked earnestly

"If you say yes I will take you and make you mine" Neuro stated seductively

That was all the answer she needed. The timbre of his voice was sending shivers throughout her body making it tingle with

anticipation. Her decision was made and if it was not for just tonight she would not mind that either. Her head was still fuzzy

from earlier but she was not as faint.

Wating for his slaves responce was excruciating. She stood just out of arms reach from the bed and all he wanted to do was

to grab her and rip the blasted school uniform from her body and take her. He hated wating. The numbing affect that the drug

from the candied rose had wore off but it left behind a different feeling. One of pure desire.

And the only thing that he desires at this moment is the tasty morsel in front of him, Tasting her mouth and tongue, mouth and

neck was not enough he wanted to devour all of her.

Yako watched Neuro and she saw the impatience building in his frame. Someone else would not of noticed it but she did. She decided

it was time to let him know her answer. She started to remove her clothing slowly. The whole time looking into Neuros glowing green

eyes. First the pink over sweater was pulled over her head. She then untied the red bow tie and removed it. Next she started to

unbutton her under shirt to reveal the soft mounds of flesh held in her lacy pink bra. When the shirt was unbuttoned she let it

slide down her slender arms and drop to the floor at her feet. There was no embarrassment on her part this is what she wants

and now that she is getting it there will be nothing to get in her way. Not even her cloths. Watching the reactions in her lovers

eyes filled her with desire to please him.

She then pulled the zipper loose on her blue skirt and let it follow her blouse and fall to the floor, exposing her lacy pink panties.

She had bought them for Valentines day as a secret joy to be wearing something sexy on this day for romance never had she

thought that anyone would be looking at her pink lacy panties that were covered in red hearts with a bra to match, let alone

it be Neuro. The young detective now stood before her demonic boss in nothing but matching lingerie, knee high socks and

her shoes. She could see the pure desire in Neuros eyes and loved the fact that she could controll the sitiuation as much

and long as she had.

"Must I remove all of my clothing my self while you lay there watching?" Yako asked seductively

"Untill you tell me that you wish me to continue what we were doing I am unable to help you" Neuro growled,

Watching her remove her clothing in such a slow manner had him wanting to pounce on her and only his pride of being an evolved being

kept him from forcefully taking her were she stood.

"OH" was her quiet answer and she bent over with a smile on her lips to remove her shoes one at a time making sure to give Neuro a

clear view of her round bottom. There was a low growl emmiting from the direction of her bed and Yako was suprised that she did not

have a set of demonic hands grabbing her from behind. With her shoes off it was time to remove her socks, now how should I do this

she thought enjoying giving her soon to be lover a show.

She sat on the floor making sure that his eyes followed her then raised her left leg straight into the air pointing her toes to the ceiling

then proceeded to bend the leg at the knee and started to roll the knee high sock down her shapely leg.

Once she had one sock removed she repeated the process for the other leg.

With her legs bare Yako then stood up to stand directly before Neuro.

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra then let the article fall to the floor exposing her firm breasts. She was not large in

size, but to Neuro her breasts looked most delictable, the firm pink mounds with tight nipples standing errect asking to be touched

and caressed. Oh how he wanted to take that little nipple into his mouth to taste it and tease with his tongue. He wondered what types

of sounds she would make while he teased the tender tip. Neuro was drooling at the ideal and Yako could take no more teasing it was

torture to her as well.

* * *

><p>"Neuro" Yako purred<p>

"Yes Louse" was the terse answer

"Do you want me"

"Of course that is why I have been wating" was his impatient reply

"Good" she said with a sultry smile on her face.

And as he looked her in the eyes and she said

"I want you too. I want to continue. I give my body to you to take till you are sated. I want to feel you inside me.

I give you permission to take me."

And with that one statement said Neuro commenced to take Yako to a new relm of pleasure that she did not know existed...

* * *

><p>AN I had to stop here for now but am planning on adding atleast one more chapter

this chapter is leading up to a more complicated scene and I do not have the time to write it right now.

I have never written a lemon story but plan on doing my best I tend to get lost in the details and

leave things hanging some times

Hope you enjoyed the story so far and will continue to read it.

please review and thank you


	2. chapter two

Title : The consequences of the rose

Rating: mature + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff and sexual insinuations

Summary: Yako gave Neuro a gift for Valentines day, Yuya Higuchi gave Yako a home-made chocolate Rose, Neuro was waiting at home to give Yako her gift they both ate part of the aphrodisiac rose what is going to be the consequences of the rose

Genera: Romance/surprise

Relationship: Neuro/Yako

Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic) If you do not like sexual scenes so not read I will not be offended.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy

"Neuro" Yako purred

"Yes Louse" was the terse answer

"Do you want me"

"Of course that is why I have been wating" was his impatient reply

"Good" she said with a sultry smile on her face.

And as he looked her in the eyes and she said

"I want you too. I want to continue. I give my body to you to take till you are sated. I want to feel you inside me.

I give you permission to take me."

And with that one statement said Neuro commenced to take Yako to a new realm of pleasure that she did not know existed...

* * *

><p>She said it..<p>

She finally said it..

Neuro thought with a low pleased growl.

That slow louse finally submitted to me.

Does she not realize that she has just given me permission to take her till I was done with her?

I will never be done with her... He thought to himself then he could not hold the smile that came over his lips.

In what seemed like an eternity for him to get to her to him. And only a flash to Yako.

His hands were on her skin with the burning intensity of desire.

His gloved hands were tracing the arch of her back, the swell of her breast.

He caressed the curve of her stomach it was not enough

He wanted to make sure she could not get away from him.

Even with permission she could change her mind before the act was started and he would have to stop.

He took her lips in his once again forcing his tongue into her mouth so he could once again taste the confines.

She kissed back with just as much energy unable to get enough of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly.

He lifted her to the ceiling plastering her back there with his demonic energy.

All the skin on her was exposed except for the parts covered by her matching undergarments.

Neuro took his time tasting her skin. Using his tongue teeth and hands to enjoy the soft tenderness of her flesh.

First he traced his tongue over her exposed collarbone following it up to her ear lobe where he bit the soft flesh and was rewarded with a moan from his captive.

He nipped and nibbled every pice of exposed flesh bringing droplets of blood in the wake of his teeth then using his tongue to close the scratches.

Her moans were music to his ears. And with each scrape of his teeth and touch of his tongue she moaned louder.

Her scent of arousal had increased to the point that it was the only odor in the confines of her room.

Neuro was drunk on her scent. And it was just getting stronger.

In his long existence he had never felt this way. The demon had never had a need to have sexual relations with any other demons or anything else. Nothing was ever worthy of his attentions till he met his little louse. He had done research on the computer but all that did not prepare him for the way that he was feeling now.

The demon was careful not to hurt his louse this time. He would do what humans do for mating answering her body and what it needed. His human form itself was responding in new way that he had never experienced and it was his research that let him know what was happening to him. This was not something he would want to happen in front of others but he was ready to show the little slug what it was that she done to him. In essence Neuro for all his age was still as much a virgin as his little playmate here.

'MMMmmmm perhaps I should thank that slime ball next time I see him. It would be quite satisfying to make him suffer.' Was a thought that the aroused demon had. 'There is no way that she would of let go so easily without it'

With a moaning withering and dripping Yako above him on the ceiling the prince of demons was very well pleased.

The girl still had to much covering her for the demon. He did not know where she got the undergarments but they only acted to accentuate what they hid.

His site went to the tips of the mounds of her breast down to where the panties hid from him the view of her lower sex showing just the apex. The place of her aroused scent was covered by the flimsy cloth.

Ohh he was going to have so much fun with his little louse he tought as he enveloped himself in her.

-Content removed due to rating guide lines,,,, complete story is on AFF under manga the link is on my profile-

"NEUROOOOOO" she screamed as her body was racked with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She had pleasure her self but it felt nothing like this. She could feel his smile as he lapped up all the juices that had came from her body. The young girl managed to raise her head long enough to see the demonic and predatory look on Neuros' face as he licked himself and her clean she shuddered in anticipation of what he was going to do to her next.


End file.
